The present disclosure relates to steering column assemblies, and more particularly, to assemblies with telescope actuators.
Telescope actuators used for telescoping steering column assemblies may generally have an electric mode and a manual mode of operation. Such actuators when coupled to an energy absorbing (E/A) device may render the E/A device inoperable when the steering column assembly is in the manual mode, and/or may limit and/or complicate design options with regard to E/A devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a telescope actuator capable of both powered and manual modes of operation while utilizing a robust and simplified E/A device that is operable in both modes.